Silver and Cold
by BoopieBear
Summary: One-shot. Songfic. Will the pain caused my Gin ever leave his vice captain? What will it take to make her see that he cares more for her than Gin ever did? Hitsu/Matsu


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :) I also don't own the song 'Silver and Cold.' AFI does.

A/N: One-shot. Takes place a bit before the winter battle. Let me know what you think!

Silver and Cold

Snow was softly falling in large flakes. It had been a rough meeting. Discussing the upcoming battle with former comrades was still hard on some, and the pain was evident in the tenth squad's vice captain. She stopped suddenly, looking to the ground.

"Why did he betray the soul society? Why did he do this to us? His friends? To me? What didn't I do to keep him from turning away? If he hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't have to…" Rangiku's body was shaking with anger and her repressed sadness was surfacing after so long. Feeling tears forming, she turned her head quickly, hoping her captain wouldn't see what she thought a weakness. His eyes softened at his lieutenant's emotion. It wasn't often she was sad, much less brought to tears. He placed a hand on her arm.

"Rangiku, this was not something you or I could have helped. I know how much he means to you, but you aren't alone. There are still people here who-" She jerked her arm away and swiftly moved out of his reach.

"He cared for me when the whole world turned their back on me. He was my friend when I didn't even have family. Who do I have now that even he has abandoned me?" Tears were falling freely now, he could see that plainly as she looked at him. Giving him no time to say anything, she quickly ran off into the white distance, snow falling harder now.

Fatigue was finally catching up to her. She had been wandering those same woods for hours now. Her robes gave little warmth against the biting wind, and the once beautiful soft snow had become a brutal storm of rain and ice. Her hair had stiffened with a thin layer of ice, and her body had become numb with cold. She'd be sick, that was certain. But did she care?

_I should go back. I suppose going on as I am, for what little time I'd last, would be cowardly, almost the same as betraying my friends. I can't give up. Suck it up, Rangiku. You're a big girl now._ She stood up a little straighter and changed her direction towards the Seireitei.

**I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way. **

She was running now, to get her body temperature up and because she wanted to apologize to her captain for her outburst. The rain and ice was starting to change back into snow. The sun had just set, but the snow kept it bright. She stopped abruptly and looked around.

_I know I just heard something…_She turned her head towards the sound of soft, quick footsteps and ran in that direction. A white animal was running towards the lake. Her eyes widened when she saw a crumpled body on the frozen surface of the lake. White robe, white hair, male…

_NO! CAPTAIN!_ Confusion ran through her. What happened? She then noticed the body of a large bear next to him. They were both unconscious. _It must have hurt him, or wore him out and he collapsed after he killed it._

****

Now, it is silver and silent.  
It is silver and cold.  
You in somber resplendence,  
I hold... 

The animal was hungry. Smelling the blood of both the bear and the fallen captain made it ravenous. _I can't let it get to the captain!_ She identified the animal as a snow tiger. Unsheathing her zanpakuto, she ran faster to catch up to the tiger, already at the edge of the lake, just 15 feet away from the vulnerable Hitsugaya. Just a small 10 feet away from him, she managed to get between Hitsugaya and the tiger. It lunged for her, and she sliced its shoulder, the blood bright red against the fur. Shocked from the pain, the tiger quickly retreated away into the wounds. Putting her zanpakuto back in its sheath, she turned and took a step towards her captain and stopped when she heard a crack. _Oh no. No no NO!_

The weight of the bear, Hitsugaya, and herself was too much for the ice. She had to get him off the lake. _If I carry him, the crack is bound to travel with our combined weight. But I'm too weak to carry him that whole way, much less faster than the crack will travel. It's my fault he's here. He went after me. I have to save him._

She furrowed her brow with her decision made. She quickly knelt down next to him, her hands on both sides of his face.

"I'm so sorry, Captain. Please forgive me. I promise I will save you." She whispered softly, a tear falling onto his cheek. The ice cracking more, she quickly looked over his injuries. _Nothing too bad. He's probably just worn out._ She picked him up and quickly threw him as far as she could. He landed and rolled on the ice, but stopped just short of the land. Then the ice broke.

****

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
oh, my beautiful one. 

His eyes fluttered open as he heard the ice break. He sat up quickly just in time to see a flash of strawberry blonde hair, just before submerging into the icy cold depths of the lake.

"R-Rangiku!" Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he threw off his haori and quickly dove into the lake. He ignored the biting cold as much as possible, searching through the dark water for his vice captain. Seeing another flash of her hair, he swam left and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him, and held her tight as he swam hard for the surface. He pulled her up and pushed her onto the ice, pulling himself up right after. He carried her to the edge of the lake and looked her over. Her lips were turning blue with cold, and she wasn't breathing. _Don't you dare give up, Rangiku. Don't you die!_

He tilted her head up, and took a deep breath. He paused for a fraction of a second just before putting his lips on hers, but closed the distance and let the air out. Her chest rose just a little, and he did it again. He then put his hands on her chest and did 15 compressions. He took another deep breath, breathed into her, and 15 compressions. _Rangiku…Rangiku please._ His face showed his worry, and his eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to fall. As he finished his third set of compressions, Rangiku began to cough violently. Turning her onto her side, his body eased in relief as her coughs subsided. He took his haori and wrapped her in what little warmth it provided.

"Rangiku…you are in so much trouble." He looked at her with a small smile.

"C-Captain…I'm s-s-so sorrrrry. I-" Her rasping voice was interrupted with more coughing.

"Please, hush for once, Rangiku. You've nothing to apologize for. I'm taking you home before you catch your death." He took her in his arms, and picked her up in one smooth motion.

****

Light, like the flutter of wings,  
feel your hollow voice rushing  
into me as you're longing to sing.  
So I, I will paint you in silver.  
I will wrap you in cold.  
I will lift up your voice as I sink.  


He was keeping a quick pace. The night grew colder as they went on. He carried her like a baby. Although he'd never call her that, she seemed so frail with her shivering, blue tinged lips, and her arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"If you ever worry me like that again, Rangiku, I promise you will never see the end of paperwork."

"S-so…mean, Capt-tain." She smiled just a little and leaned her head into his neck. _He smells so nice. Like vanilla…and mint._ Her hands brushed against his hair and she let out a soft gasp. _It's surprisingly soft. I always thought it'd be course, because of all our fighting and training._ She let her hand go deeper in his locks.

**  
Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me  
**

"We're here, Rangiku." He put her into a soft bed she didn't recognize.

"W-Where…How…?" She noticed she wore dry pajamas, and her hair was pulled back.

"You're in my house. I had Captain Unohana clean you up and change you into warm, dry clothes. I hope that's alright. She also healed you of your hypothermia but you're still a little cold. I also didn't feel right leaving you alone so short after what happened, please stay here tonight." He looked at her with pleading eyes. Her confusion turned into tears.

"You're telling me that even after what I've done, the trouble I've caused, and the mess I've made, you're still extending all this help? Aren't you angry at all?"

"Not one bit. I don't see why I should be. Rangiku, please say yes. And then please go to sleep." She nodded slowly, and used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you. I'll be on the couch if you need me, okay?" He started to walk away but her hand grabbed his sleeve.

"No…please stay, Captain. Don't leave me."

**  
Cold in life's throes.  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throes.  
I only ask you turn away.  
Cold in life's throes.  
I'll fall asleep for you.  
Cold in life's throes  
I only ask you turn  
as they seep into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now... **

"Are you sure, Rangiku?" She nodded, holding tighter to his sleeve.

"Yes…please." Her whispers sent shivers down his spine.

"…Alright." He crawled up into the bed next to her, and she inched as close to him as she could. His body temperature ran lower than the average person, yes she still felt cold to him. He held her close to him, trying to warm her up.

"Captain…you smell so nice…like ice cream." She giggled softly, and he scowled but let a smile take its place. _She's smiling. I'd like that to stay on her face for as long as possible._ A brush of soft lips against his cheek broke his thoughts.

"R-Rangiku?" He whispered.

"Yes, Captain?" She breathed into his ear.

"What was that for?"

"For everything, Captain. For saving me, for being here with me, and…for caring."

****

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one.  
Your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me

"You beautiful, kind, stupid woman. How could I not care about you? You who does so much for me? Stands by me, risks her life for me, and cares for me much more than I deserve? Of course I care. You mean more to me than you realize." He whispered and kissed her on the lips. "Please don't ever leave like that again. Don't ever think you've got nothing left, that no one cares. Because so long as you live, I will always be here and care for you and care about you. You won't ever be alone."

"Okay captain. I promise." She rested her head in the curve of his neck. Her breathing evened out and slowed.

"I love you." He barely whispered, holding her to him, his hand on her waist.

****

Your sins into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now  
your sins into me.  
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.  
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into...  
Your sins into me  
Oh my beautiful one!

"I love you, too."


End file.
